User talk:Belllastar
hiBelllastar (talk) 21:58, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Greets Hello, I'm your charart mentor now! What would you like to learn about first? Omg thanks for taking me on I'll work really hard. And how about mottled or tortoiseshell cats.Belllastar (talk) 15:40, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re+Task 1 XD Okay, let's go with torties(tortoise-shells), as it has so many different kinds. Let's try a normal tortie (I don't know what it's called lol) which has black fur as the base color (when you make it, don't use pure black, use a very dark gray) with ginger splashes/patches. You can go with one shade of ginger like this or two like that. You can use a very cheatsy way to do the second color with ease - which for me is not worrying where to place the patches - by dodging/burning the first shade with the dodge&burn tool. Some people hate that tool and it's very normal so don't get upset if you don't like it. Okay, let's try one of those torties on a to-be blank, long furred, and you may decide the rest. Good luck! ;) Oh right, I forgot something very important, what program do you use? If you're not already, I suggest downloading GIMP (cuz it's free and why not) it's very good. Or if you have Photoshop on your computer, that's very good too. Sorry for the massive paragraph and that my grammar sounded like nonsense! XD I use sumopaint and pixlr because I use a chrome laptop (its a rather new brand and lonts of programs are not available and I dont know how to donload it) btw I am horribal at grammer and spelling so i didn't notice. Belllastar (talk) 16:49, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: It's cute, but the shading needs to be defined a lot. Now, everyone had trouble with shading, so don't get worried :P You need a light source - like which direction is the light hitting towards. As for a to-be, you can see the source of this as an example. Okay, basically on any blank, the shading goes on once side of each "lineart edge" like the cat's legs or head or tail. One side only, and it has to be the same side =) And then blur it a whole ton if you can. If you use Chrome books then I think you can only use the internet basically... So we'll use sumopaint or pixlr for now, but they're not the best choices. For the next task, try a calico. They're white cats with ginger and black patches, something like the one I linked as an example but more giner. Okay, the next time you send your task, can you upload it over the same image with is File:Tortoiseshell.png? We don't want to waste too much space on the wiki :P Sorry I't taking so long But as I said I have faimly visiting. Btw I did add shading to the to Task One Its just hard to see look at the tail its darker than the cheast. Belllastar (talk) 14:03, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Task 3 Yay what a cutie! :D Again define shading. Beginners in general stumble a little on shading always, I did a lot. It'll come in practice don't worry =) This time try a brindled tortie? It's not that hard, but it take a LOT ''of patience. They're black, with tiny ginger splotches. Here's one example, take your time! Do it on any blank you like^^ Re+Task Sumopaint doesn't work on shading, from my experiences. I can make a shading layer on every constantly used blank for you if you want. For the brindled tortie, maybe make the dapples a teeny larger and leave more black visible? As it looks spotted atm^^ This time make our final tortie - spotted tortie. I don't know what exactly is it called, but it's spotted, Spottedleaf is a great example, and I made one like this. It's the hardest tbh, so take your time. Make it on an ancient blank, and I have the shading ready here, just import it as layer and lower the opacity^^ Art theft Bellastar, this image contains multiple instances of art theft. I see an edited version of Rainswept Flower's ancient image, Larchkit's old kit image, Hollykit's kit image, and Finchkit's StarClan image. Art theft and image tampering in any form is not allowed here, and because of that, I will be deleting your personal image. Re: No problem^^ Try one on a warrior blank? This is the example I made. Take your time! Shading white cats is really a pain... Re: Oh my gosh, it happened ''twice!! I mean my inernet. Yea I keep typing paragraphs on your page but it keeps failing to publish and it always takes me so long to realize. :/ Okay so, I'm getting busy when school starts, so I'll have to stop mentoring for a while. You can check my tutorials on YouTube by searching "charart tutorial ayase eli" and they'll show up, but sometimes there are random noises in the videos :P You can also learn from the wiki tutorials: Warriors Wiki:Charart/Apprentice Tutorials. As for the wiki you introduced, I can't make much edits but maybe a few. And the wiki you said you took leadership with, was that a message to me? Because I don't remember joining such wiki... but if you'd like me to help with little things I'd be glad to. Project Userbox Hi, Belllastar. I'm just here to let you know that the Userbox Project is not considered open, and only select people are welcomed into the project to edit the code when it needs to be. You don't need to be in the project to use userboxes, if that's what you thought; they're free for everyone to use at will. Have a nice day! 20:28 Sat Aug 29 Re: Charart Here you go ^^ if you want anything changed, shoot me a message! 10:39, September 1, 2015 (UTC) re: Hi Bella~ Unfortunately, Burntclaw has current hold over those, maybe you could ask her? 22:51, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Um... I'm still working on them. I'd rather not withdraw unless I'm finding it too difficult or I'm too busy to work on them. Bellastar, not many people get to do blanks- even our leader hasn't done any yet. I'm sure there are opportunities in the future that allow you to do blanks- after all, who knows, the tribe of endless hunting might receive a blank in the future. But for now, I'd rather not withdraw yet- understand that only like, a couple of people ever gotten blanks approved and used. 12:16, September 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: charart request (please) I'm sorry, I'm not taking charart requests at the moment. I don't really have time to be taking on extra requests. Thanks for the interest, though. :) Jayie Unwritten words~ 19:00, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks! xDDDDD It's pretty impressive if it's made from sumopaint - I can't even do that :P Re: For her kit image all I did was smudge the stripes with a 1px brush - there's no texture. Good luck! 19:55, September 24, 2015 (UTC) re: you had neither the rank nor the date, so the reservation is invalid and now mine. 00:30, February 9, 2016 (UTC) still no date, still invalid. and it wasn't even on the chart when I reserved it, so it's still mine. and I don't care, I was the only OA and I'm keeping it. 00:39, February 9, 2016 (UTC) and it's not my problem. go look for a different charart, there's not a shortage of them. 00:44, February 9, 2016 (UTC) acorn fur Bella, without a rank and a date, a reservation is invalid, and technically, the reservation for said image is now rightfully skt's. And tbh, it's kind of rude to snatch an image out from the original artist's nose when it's rightfully theirs in the first place. 00:46, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but the rules specifically say if no date is put down, the image is invalid and free for other users. This is just going to have to be one of those times when you look back on it and remember to put the date next time. The image is rightfully skt's. 00:59, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Acorn Fur When David reserved it, you didn't even technically have it reserved yourself, according to the table. So, it's rightfully his, Belllastar. Your comments to Winter and David are bordering on rude. As per PCA's rules, and the fact that you did not have it reserved on the table when he reserved it, it does belong to him. In fact, when you technically changed your reservation to Cinderpelt, you actually forfeited your rights to the image (it shows that Acorn Fur was removed from the table), allowing him to withdraw Willowshine to take the image. Re: Yes :) 19:03, March 12, 2016 (UTC)